Buffy Willow Tara FAith all turn gay
by MissyAmber
Summary: There is something going rong in sunnydale and buffy and faith are dateing and willow and tara are dateing but willow is cheating on tara with kennedy something we all wouldn't expect but its happening in the offset town of sunnydale not so sunny any more


Buffy and faith are together. Willow is cheating on Tara with Kennedy a potential slayer in training because, Buffy died a few months ago but Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander brought her back. These well hellions attacked and they thought that she wasn't coming back so she had to dig her way out of the grave and she was a little bit demented. But that all changed when she saw Dawn her kid sister whom of witch use to be a key to open and alternate hell universe.

"So B what are we going to do today are we going to stay in bed or get some cloths on and go patrolling tonight?" Said Faith in a kind of sexy voice.

"Well I think we should go patrolling then when we get back eat something make sure Dawn is ok check in on Tara and Willow but if Willow isn't there then she is with Kennedy." Said Buffy

Buffy and Faith go patrolling looking for demons and Willow isn't with Tara she is out with Kennedy at the Bronze which is a night club for teens to go and chill at. "Kennedy what are we going to do if Tara just randomly shows up here?" Said Willow in a worried voice.

"I don't know. Why don't we head to my house for a bit ok sweetie?"

"Ok then we would have less of a chance of being caught together by Tara."

"Ok. Let's go"

Just then Tara walks into the Bronze.

"Ummmmm Kennedy Tara's here."

"Well I will hide then maybe you can get her to leave." Said Kennedy.

"Hey Will what are you doing here I thought you were going to the library." Said Tara.

"Well I decided that I needed a little break from the books so I came here to chill."

"Oh so you would rather be at the Bronze than at home with me in the bed? Ok now I see you don't want to be with me."

"I do its just that you have been putting a lot of pressure on me lately and I don't like it. Like getting mad at me for the smallest of reasons. For example tonight you're all mad because I came to the Bronze to get away from studying."

"Well if you felt that way why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sorry. I am going to go hang out with some friends and go to a party. OK?"

"Ok then come home and I have something for you."

Willow walks out of the Bronze with Kennedy following slowly behind to make it so that it doesn't look so suspicious. Willow gets to Kennedy's house waiting for her to get back. Finally she catches up.

"What took you so long?"

"Well I was walking slowly so that it wouldn't look so suspicious."

"Oh I see mmmm the room sounds about good right now."

"Are you sure you want to cheat on Tara with me? Why don't you wait for her to dump you?"

"So now you're saying that I am not good enough for you?"

"No I am not I just don't want you cheating on your one true love."

"She's not my true love she use to be but not anymore not ever since she said that I was getting too caught up in my magic's."

"Oh but you still love her. There will be no one that can break your bond."

A few hours later Buffy gets home. Buffy walks in the house to Tara crying on the couch Dawn sleeping.

"Tara what's wrong?" Said Buffy in a worried voice.

"I don't think that Willow likes me any more."

"Awww why not?"

"Well she told me that I was being a bit to clingy"

"Oh that sucks well I will talk to her when she gets home."

"Ok thanks but till she gets back I will be in my room with Faith."

Faith and Buffy go up to the room They Start talking about the patrol. But we all know what that ends in. Willow Comes home to see Tara on the couch Buffy Sitting next to her. "What's going on why is everyone sitting on the couch with Tara." Said Willow

"Well Were all sitting here because Tara is upset and she thinks that you don't like her anymore." Said Faith

"I love her." Said Willow

"Well it doesn't seem like it." Said Tara still crying.

"Awww Babe I didn't mean that I didn't like you. I only meant that you should be less clingy that's all just come to bed."

"Ok we will sort it out there."

Willow, Tara, Faith, and Buffy head to bed so that there not tired in the morning. As they slept a new evil was brewing around the hell mouth. Buffy woke up early as pre usual, she made breakfast for everyone. Freshly squeezed orange juice for Dawn and coffee for everyone else. As everyone else wakes up they all seem very grouchy. The couples were fighting; Buffy was the only sain one. "Hey hey hey what's going on here you guys this isn't right I listened to this last night and I am not putting up with it again. So everyone except Dawn sit your asses on the couch, and Dawn you go to school." Said Buffy a little bit annoyed.

"Awww do I have to go to school?"

"YES you so now get ready I am going to walk you there because Faith and I have something to figure out."

Xander walks in the house and realises the tension in the house.

"So what are we all up to?" Xander in a very cheerful voice.

"Yo not every one is 5 by 5" Faith in a really rude tone.

"Ok ok settle down." said Buffy

"Aww B can't take a little arguing?"

"Faith I don't need this right now. Obviously something is causing this, and I want to check it out."

"Ok B we will check this out. Xander try to keep everyone happy were going to the hell mouth to check it out."

Faith, Buffy, and Dawn head out the door to the school. As they get to the school Buffy, Faith can sense that something is wrong. "Dawn get to class your already late."

"Ok Buffy see you tonight hopefully you kill the big bad."

"Love you Dawn have fun in school."

"Ok B that is enough saying goodbye to the kid sister."

Buffy and Faith head down the stairs looking for what might be an undetectable evil. But there was none They really didn't expect to see that there were no evil creatures in the basement of the school all it was… was the hell mouth trying to reactivate but Buffy stopped it before and she could stop it again.

"Buffy what are we going to do about the hell mouth?"

"Baby we'll figure that out when we come to it"

"Yeah I know but I am scared for our safety because it is making us all mad at each other"


End file.
